


Dance You Fucker, Don't You Dare

by psychomath



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 汤米的运气总是好坏参半。





	Dance You Fucker, Don't You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> 万圣节主题填梗！  
> 来自Jaclyn老师：  
> （在血族和血猎间有条不成文的规定，万圣节这段时间，两派之间是不允许开战/厮杀的）血猎Alex和Tommy在万圣节那天来到小镇上著名的酒馆（就是各种超自然生物会汇聚的地方）喝酒。遇上了自称是Gibson的家伙。Tommy和他一见钟情，但Alex忧心忡忡，怀疑对方是吸血鬼，在他告诉Tommy自己的猜测后，Tommy和对方的这一夜变得格外难捱……

已知：1.任何职业都理应享有自己的法定节假日。2.吸血鬼猎人为一种职业，即使没有五险一金和年终奖，却承受了太多意外伤害可能和过高精神压力（显然这些人在职业规划上决定做得有些匆忙）。由此可知，吸血鬼猎人也可以享受法定节假日。

“这是我一年到头唯一一天休息日，为什么一点也没感觉放松？”艾力克斯捏着装着血腥玛丽的血袋，神经质地吸了一大口，两颊凹陷的阴影让他看起来更像个苍白的吸血鬼。“我是说，见鬼的，我怎么能？看看我周围，任何人都可能是吸血虫子，变形怪，狼人，甚至臭烘烘的食尸鬼……”他夸张的动作被路过姑娘的瞪视冻在原地。她漂亮得吓人，套着一件宽松的古希腊式亚麻白袍，浓密的黑发上盘着金箔桂冠，显然属于被艾力克斯得罪了一圈的种族中的一员。  
那女孩目光冰冷，有一个瞬间汤米想要探手去摸后腰的银匕首，然后想起来他们在这个聚会上不被允许携带任何武器。但她在让汤米和艾力克斯额角渗汗后什么也没说，大步离开了。  
“也许你入错了行，”汤米立刻狠狠给了艾力克斯一肘，让他痛呼出声，“第一次参加聚会就差点搞砸和平协议。你觉得圣诞老人怎么样，一年工作一天，只要把你的大屁股从驯鹿车上塞进烟囱就有小孩吸着鼻涕感激你。”  
艾力克斯龇牙咧嘴地揉着肋骨，假獠牙在大厅暖色的灯光下闪闪发光，“会把这个列进我的退休计划的。”

为了避开麻烦，他们窝在角落里——和出口之间距离中等，有足够的掩体和最少的障碍——笑得像两个中学女生，很大原因是小仙子唉声叹气地不间断添在他们酒杯里的液体，南瓜裙和亮晶晶的粉尘在她们飞舞时轻飘飘地漂浮在空气中，让汤米想打喷嚏。另一部分原因是他们正在进行的游戏。  
“说真的，这酒吧的身份保密规定对哥布林来说有什么用？又不是说他们能真的掩饰住……那些。”艾力克斯打了个酒嗝，“还有僵尸和巨怪。”  
他们（“只有汤米。”艾力克斯纠正）快快乐乐地和一只黑色的毛毛狗玩了一阵，因为汤米就是不能拒绝毛绒绒，然后发现这是一头货真价实的地狱犬，名叫“雪球”；一个不知真假的女巫盯着汤米半空的玻璃酒杯给他算命，“哦，亲爱的，这帽子很衬你。”留下他们一头雾水，毛骨悚然，大笑着离去了；目送一波（真的异常）缓慢的僵尸小队拖着步子走过去，喉咙里发出“呵，呵”的呻吟声，事实却证明他们只是一帮特效妆化得很棒的僵尸猎手。

“说真的，你们有什么问题？什么人会穿成自己平日工作的猎杀对象啊？”汤米被罚了第四杯酒，蠢兮兮地乱喝一气，根本不考虑混着喝的问题。但谁能怪他呢，他和艾力克斯都刚到合法饮酒年龄，饮酒只是为了取乐，还没有浇愁的意味。他们喝得又急又快，只为了证明男子气概，试探自己的极限。至少他们确实放松下来了——脸色潮红，目光涣散，嘴巴咧得太开。  
“这就是你的问题，缺乏幽默感。”艾力克斯仍然坚持使用血袋，啜了一口深色的梅子酒。“以及缺乏对多毛动物的自制力，看看你的套装，你只是看到有毛毛耳朵和尾巴就买了，甚至不知道这是柴郡猫主题。天知道，搞不好你会搞个狼人男朋友，就为了随时能摸他尾巴上的毛。”他像是吃到了一颗坏了的豆子那样整张脸皱起来，“他们的老二上还有结，你能想象吗……”  
“闭上你的嘴，然后给我们找个新目标。”他软手软脚地推了一把手舞足蹈地比划着性器官和结的艾力克斯，也忍不住笑起来。事实上，他的服装更像是疯帽匠和柴郡猫的混合体，红色的高礼帽两边有两只巨大柔软的猫耳朵，同样深红色的西装裤背面还有一条黑色的猫尾巴，现在被他捏在手里揉搓。

“嗯……那边那个黑夹克小子。”艾力克斯扫视一圈，毫不隐晦地指着靠在吧台旁边的男人，“身份保密协议到底有什么意义，他们抽抽鼻子就能知道我们是什么，我们也能看出来他们是超自然生物。”  
“至少你没法确定，不是吗？”他打量起目标，黑卷发，脸色苍白，鼻梁形状优美，穿着黑色T恤和黑色机车夹克，好像只是寻常夜晚来泡个吧。他们看着他往杯子里滴了几滴透明的液体，“人鱼。”汤米决定。“吸血鬼。”艾力克斯不怎么认同。  
“彼得时不时也要那样来几滴msw。”但艾力克斯嗤之以鼻，“或者是lrn，待会你去探他的手腕就知道了。”  
汤米仍然看着那个年轻人，过了好一阵子才反应过来。“我？”他呛了一口酒，“我去？”  
艾力克斯瞪了他一眼，“当然了，刚刚那个僵尸妹是我去的，这次该你了。”

他们的拉锯战在突然的黑暗和寂静中戛然而止，心脏狂跳，直到背景音乐从让人昏昏欲睡的爵士被换成夜店曲目，音量直飙到人耳承受上限，蓝紫色的灯光旋转着照亮他们在黑暗中惊恐模糊的脸。  
“这才像点样！”艾力克斯立刻嚎了起来，套在吸血鬼斗篷里显得格外可笑。这派对动物，好像刚刚紧张兮兮的那个人不是他一样。“我要去跳舞了，伙计。来吗？”他贴着汤米的耳朵大吼，但汤米一个字也没听见，怀疑这音量对自己听力的损害会是永久的，跟着艾力克斯往舞池中央挤。  
到处都是挥来挥去的肢体，他刚刚可没注意到屋子里有这么多人。这么多或许你尝试杀死，或者尝试杀死你的人，他补充。谁能想到怪物猎人和他们猎杀的东西会凑在一起派对狂欢呢，第一个想出来这个主意的家伙肯定疯得厉害，要么就是发了疯地想放个假。那汤米真的不能怪他，他第一年入行，已经感觉自己老了十岁。喝了太多咖啡，有了三次濒死经历——差点从教堂顶摔下去/差点被某个子爵砍头/肚子上真的被开了个洞，所有人都不知道该说他运气好还是运气糟。  
相反，艾力克斯就毫无疑问是个幸运儿。英俊强壮，自愈体质，从不失手，姑娘们像飞蛾一样扑向这团火。当然三秒对于艾力克斯而言已经足够找到一个火辣的舞伴了，汤米看着他们随着音乐扭动，确认目前还没有在对方脖子上开个大洞的打算，准备退出过分喧闹的房间。

“抱歉。”他在被人撞了个满怀时自动道歉出声，因此有点生自己的气。 _每一次，汤米，认真的？_  
那年轻人摇了摇头，却一动不动，把路挡了个严实。现在他们是舞池里唯二一动不动的人了，相对一动不动。汤米被周围人忘我舞动的手臂和大腿推来搡去，几乎要站不稳身子，但那年轻人扶住了他。  
这儿太黑了，但他还是认出了这个“吸血鬼/人鱼”，那双明亮的眼睛在冷色的人造光源中变换着颜色，一错不错地盯着他，那只手仍然停在他的手肘上。汤米还没碰上过这种情况，他知道如何在缺乏圣水时净化银器，清楚怎么用叉子简洁地让敌人失去行动能力，但是这个没写在他们的行动手册上，没写在任何手册上。对方小心翼翼地露出一个微笑，而他只能不知所措，缓慢僵硬地模仿他的动作。  
正在对方开口的前一秒，“什么事啊，伙计？”艾力克斯一只手搭在了他肩膀上，另一只手伸向对方，过于用力地握了握他的手。  
他扭过头去看艾力克斯，对方正皱着眉头，和他交换了一个眼神。  
“我和你一起。”他推着汤米瘦巴巴的肩膀，蛮横地挤过人群，年轻人好脾气地笑了笑，走在他们前面。

他们一走出去，艾力克斯就打发那年轻人去给他们拿饮料。现在他看清了，绿眼睛，宽肩膀，像是某座古希腊少年雕像的脸。简而言之，辣得冒烟。  
“嘿，嘿，朱丽叶，别冲着大蝙蝠流口水了。”艾力克斯冲他打了两个响指。“手冷得像冰，脸色苍白，心跳微弱，典型lrn。”  
“那又怎么样？我们在万圣节狂欢，没人能袭击别人，吸血鬼就像是，某种珍稀小猫一样。”这就是艾力克斯，要么是他的人，要么是敌人，而汤米今晚喝了太多，没法忍受他那堆狗屎。“我们是猎人，但清除的是伤人的那些，又不是搞种族灭绝。”  
“或早或晚，汤米，或早或晚。这些害虫总会有憋不住的时候。”他揉乱了用发胶固定的头发，心烦意乱地站起身。“来吧，我们已经知道结果了。”  
而汤米打定主意坐在原地，或许他是真的喝嗨了，管他呢。  
“你真的喜欢他。”艾力克斯难以置信地离开，突然转过身来。“你不会怀孕对吧？一半以上的混血崽子都是在这件屋子的二楼怀上的。”  
“滚开。”汤米简洁地打发了他。

男人艰难地端着三杯拉斯普丁之血跌跌撞撞地穿过人群，笨拙得像只小狗崽，他疑惑的眼神扫过汤米旁边的空沙发椅。“不用管他。”那个小心翼翼的羞涩微笑又回到了男人的脸上，让他也不自觉地微笑起来。“顺便一说，我是汤米。”“菲利普。”法国人说。  
他们都低头喝起自己的酒来，突然之间性器形状的酒杯成了世界上最有趣的东西。  
“你的服装，”菲利普犹犹豫豫地开口，谨慎地挑选着用词，因为自己的口音有些不好意思，“是《爱丽丝梦游仙境》吗？”  
“呃……是吧，我猜？我只是因为耳朵和尾巴才选了这套。”酒精或许帮了忙，或许会把他害死，汤米的舌头发麻，嘴巴说个不停，脑袋却晕得没法思考。他现在好像漂浮起来，昏昏欲睡又想触碰他对面的严格意义上的陌生人，傻里傻气的微笑像是汽水瓶里的气泡浮到表面。“我喜欢猫，或者狗，任何有厚厚皮毛的动物。”  
吸血鬼不是根本受不了猫的吗？但菲利普不知道为什么看起来松了口气，微微脸红起来。“那，那很好……”  
他可不打算花一整晚讨论猫猫狗狗，刚刚那杯酒搞不好得名是有原因的。“你知道还有什么很好吗？”汤米摇摇晃晃地揪着这个可爱麻烦的衣领站了起来。

有一点艾力克斯没说错，半数以上的混血儿降生的源头在这家酒吧的二楼客房。超自然生物真的可以很火辣，尤其是在他们不尝试杀死你的时候。  
菲利普立刻就把他压在了门后，汤米以为他会吻他，但他只是埋进了他的颈窝。单单这个举动已经让他浑身冒汗，汤米的大脑里自发性地闪过所有那些被吸血鬼咬穿，流血致死的尸体，而这些并非出自想象。在他合起的眼皮背后，是獠牙在牙龈中缓慢生长的景象，他想象自己听到了那种声音，想象它们钉入他的皮肉，浓稠的血液像是蜿蜒而下的蛇，他能嗅到铁的气味。他在冰冷的鼻息中蜷起脚趾，穿刺的幻想给他带来一种怪异的感受，介于吓尿裤子和射精之间。  
而汤米只是抓紧菲利普的肩膀，不知道要把他推开还是搂紧他，清楚地意识到自己现在根本不可能推开这个吸血鬼，但在冰冷的鼻尖抵在他的脖子上时，汤米不再确定自己是否想推开他。他太醉了，像是一只被温水煮软的青蛙，摊开手脚漂浮在浮起泡沫的水里，只能承受，甚至期待着沸腾的瞬间。菲利普只是深深地，深深地吸气。他把嘴唇也贴在汤米的耳后，同样冰冷的嘴唇，让他打了个哆嗦，但他并不感觉像一块被嗅闻的牛排，有一些渴望，但没什么饥饿感，他感受不到恶意，所以汤米由他去了。  
在舌头确实贴上他脖子的时候，汤米还是颤抖着勃起了。菲利普的大腿抵在他两腿之间，膝盖摩擦着他的会阴。他的舌头也很凉，一点也不像活人的舌头，只是同样很湿。有时候lrn这东西的存在意义也让人费解，如果目的真的是为了模仿人类的体征，那实在失败得彻底。但是他环着菲利普的脖子，确实能感受到微弱的脉搏，这尝试不知怎的让汤米产生一阵麻痹性的安心。  
可能会害死他的麻痹性安心。  
此时汤米光溜溜的屁股里塞着两根涂满润滑剂的手指，冷冰冰又温柔地打开他，缓慢又黏腻地进出。他的肩膀贴着紫色的床单，屁股抬起，吸血鬼伏在他曲起的两腿间，舌头绕着他左边的乳头打转。“嘿，”汤米艰难地在他的粗喘中挤出来几个单字，很快被自己的呻吟打断。那根在他身体里的指头抠上一点，让汤米眼前发黑，一瞬间他分不清自己是射精了还是失去了意识。等他再睁开眼睛，屁股底下已经垫了一个枕头，没有射精，但是很接近了，前液让他的小腹在月光底下一片闪亮。  
好像是来自他某个噩梦中的场景，他发誓一生追捕的生物的邪恶獠牙紧贴着他敏感的皮肤，舌头从他的阴茎根部向上，滑过他薄薄肚皮下疯狂跳动的腹主动脉，徘徊在他可怖的伤疤，一直到他跳动的心脏上方，这点红色在他苍白光滑的胸口上格外鲜艳，像是一个空洞或者一滩鲜血。或许人确实会被毁灭所吸引，他不清楚别人，汤米恐惧，他当然恐惧，但他同样因此而脸热心跳，阴茎抽动，后穴收紧；换言之，他和这个死去的年轻人在一起，感到自己如此鲜活。  
“你的犬齿。”他总算说了出来，一只手贴在男人脸上，手指小心翼翼地碰了碰那颗致命的獠牙。菲利普倚向他的手掌，在被碰到嘴唇外的毒牙时惊叫起来，“啊！”他叫道，好像第一次发现这么一部分，让汤米嗤笑出声。他还记得艾力克斯看向獠牙的眼神，即使他们不是他的目标，即使他们在吸血鬼的地盘上，就像那就是邪恶的具象化，是一颗定时炸弹，一种病毒。或许这就像打个喷嚏一样自然而无法控制，但艾力克斯从没这么考虑过，在这之前他也没这么想过。  
菲利普先是徒劳地尝试把它们收回去，接着又想下床去找裤兜里的药水。汤米的猎人本能这时候倒是好用了，立刻把双腿在他背后交叉起来，夹紧了屁股防止那两根金手指滑走，“就，别咬我就好。”他的牙齿看起来和其他吸血鬼不太一样，更粗钝些，汤米在他们结束后可以旁敲侧击地打听一下。  
菲利普的绿眼睛在月光下几乎是银色的，那是为在月光下捕猎而生的眼睛，现在它们为汤米微笑起来。“好的，”他用法语回答，“我不会的。”然后换成英语，而汤米因为这样一个承诺，放心让他进入自己的身体。  
法国人的手掌冰冷地捏着他的大腿根，让他几乎对折。汤米从来不是最柔韧的那个，现在他却对拉伸的酸痛感激起来。被撑开的感觉是，陌生的。其中胀痛的部分是他理解的，但还有某些细微的，出其不意的电流，让他腹部紧绷，脚趾蜷缩，大腿抵着菲利普的肩膀无力地发抖。菲利普不再感觉那么冷了，被汤米环抱着他的身体温热，他的脸颊上几乎有些红晕，然后紧张兮兮地从汤米嘴唇上偷了一个吻。  
他的嘴唇几乎刚刚贴上汤米的嘴唇，尝起来有点酒精的味道，獠牙危险地擦过汤米，但他还是回吻了，同样闭着嘴唇，像是小孩玩闹似的啄吻。菲利普在这时抽动起来，而他的身体像是有了自我意志似地吮吸着那根进出的阴茎，寡廉鲜耻地取悦另一具身体，汤米立刻脸红了起来，或许整个身体都开始泛红，后背的汗水让床单黏在他的身体上，随着他们逐渐流畅的动作揉皱成一团。他就像那条床单，汗湿，重复着被揉皱，然后展开的过程。汤米张开嘴，他并不想尖叫，尽管喉咙中确实滚动着呻吟，但他需要更多空气。菲利普不想给他空气，他用一条舌头夺走了空气，他谨慎地张着嘴巴，避免让犬齿贴上汤米，他们总在进步，变得更加大胆。汤米吮吸他的下唇，一声色情的水声，他们的嘴唇贴在一起，张开成一个亲密安全又舒适的角度，让他们可以亲吻。  
汤米的第一次高潮到得毫无预警，菲利普开始加速戳刺他的前列腺，几十下后他就已经开始哭叫，几乎没用多少时间就克服了胀痛的部分，一条腿滑下男人的肩膀，指甲陷进他的后背，就这么射了出来。他从来没想到第一次就被干射，真正的前端刺激只有在对方腹肌上的摩擦。菲利普仍然硬着，但是已经在缓慢后撤，即使这样的刺激对汤米来说仍然太超过了。他双手环着菲利普的肩膀，现在睫毛上都是眼泪，紧紧夹着法国人，想让他保持静止，相反，退出去的部分又塞回了他的身体里。  
汤米被子弹打中肚子那次的感觉和这有点像，清晰地感受到有什么东西穿过了你的肚子，然后留在了里面，但快到让他无法反应，无法辨别痛苦，快感，或是任何东西。他的眼睛几乎无法聚焦，耳边是菲利普听起来几乎像是痛呼的呻吟。像是为了表达歉意，汤米深呼吸，他放松，然后再次收紧身体，即使这样，残余的快感仍然让他呜咽出声。  
他从没真的感受过自己身体的这部分，当然，他曾经在自慰时塞进去过手指，或者自慰棒，但是这只是高效追逐快感的手段，他并没有真的去体会那种感受。它并不是简单粗暴的前列腺快感，还有更多，在菲利普进出时的拖拽和吮吸，他的根部抵在他边缘上奇妙的撩拨，热度在他身体内部缓慢的燃烧，而点燃他的一切都是冰冷的。  
他继续玩了一会，而菲利普乖顺地配合着他的玩乐，阴茎上的血管有微弱的脉动。他平直的眉毛好笑地皱在一起，像是一只被踢了一脚的小狗，所以汤米自己尝试性地抬起屁股，再把它缓慢地吞进去。菲利普因为他的动作仰起脖子，好像想要嚎叫的狼。他重新开始抽插，缓慢又克制，体贴地避开所有的敏感点，尽管现在所有的地方对汤米而言都是敏感带。他的脑袋不太清醒，或许是因为酒精，或许是因为高潮，身体内部像是发生了一场迷你风暴，所有的感觉都剧烈混乱而错位。所有的神经都在同时燃烧，他既想要它们停止，又渴求更多。这重复的，机械性的抽插却每次都能带来新奇的，出乎意料的刺激，几乎永无休止。狂欢继续着，他不加掩饰地尖叫着，直到阴茎再次勃起，直到再次射在他们已经湿滑的小腹间。  
等到第三次之后汤米再也没有东西可射了，他的嗓子嘶哑，双腿合不上，估计屁股很长时间内也别想合上，但菲利普仍然在他身体里硬得像块石头。“到底……”他问，这就是他现在能说出来的最长的句子。“我不知道，”菲利普也喘着粗气，他的手掌现在热得像团火，然后把汤米翻了过去。“你的耳朵，”汤米转过头去看他，但他又整根捅了进来，轻而易举，像是它天生就该插在里面一样，而汤米像直被顶到喉咙背面那样呛咳起来，立刻忘了他的问题，直到他看到摆在床头上的红礼帽。“哦，亲爱的，这帽子很衬你。”这甚至不是个兜帽。  
“操，”他心说，感觉到菲利普绝望地加快了速度，而他根本没力气逃开那个逐渐出现在他屁股里的结，菲利普紧紧抓着他的腰， 双手几乎整个环过他。“他们的老二上还有结，你能想象吗……”他的脑袋里出现了一个像艾力克斯那么恶毒的幸灾乐祸的声音，感觉到屁股里逐渐增大的压力。  
通常一个普通年轻人在第一次被一根大老二狠操到散架之后，就会觉得，就这样了，他的身体再也不会被打得更开。他真的觉得这就是极限了，菲利普带着他的手指摸过那里，褶皱全部被展平，全都是滑溜溜的润滑剂和肠液。但是汤米身上什么事都说不准，这个结在他屁股里感觉要有一个拳头那么大，或许没那么夸张，但是对他来说真的太超过了，让他几乎无法吞咽和呼吸。口水顺着他的嘴角流下下巴，现在他整张脸都被各种液体搞得一团糟。汤米现在怀疑自己隔着肚皮都能摸到那个东西，那个，“结”。他按压的动作终于让菲利普意识到发生了什么，但木已成舟。“我太抱歉了！”他仍然粗喘着，尝试把老二拔出来，但只让汤米痛呼出声。“我该控制好的，但TTX让我……”所以不是msw也不是lrn。  
“TTX？谁会给自己用TTX？”他在菲利普手忙脚乱地想要给他找个舒服位置时抱怨出声，刚刚那一下让那个硬疙瘩直接顶上了他被过度刺激的一点，汤米咒骂出声。  
“TTX并不会杀死狼人，只是防止变身……”他听起来像是个没做功课的笨学生，别别扭扭地向老师或者家长，某个有权利冲他发火，拧他耳朵的人解释。  
汤米把手向后去够他的耳朵，现在那里已经是毛绒绒的兽耳了，非常毛绒绒。“就像这样？”而菲利普拉着他的手向下，一根毛绒绒的尾巴像是满怀希望但仍害怕被拒绝的礼物一样被轻柔地塞进他的手里。“像这样。”  
“你很幸运，狼人。”他的手指陷进厚厚的皮毛里，满足地撸动，“如果没有这根尾巴，现在的情况就没这么好看了。”他虚张声势，另一只手去抓他的耳朵。  
菲利普的鼻子又回到了他的颈窝，不加掩饰地嗅着他的气味，发出满足的哼声。

“哇，某些人昨晚上玩得挺疯啊。”这就是艾力克斯，总是在他不该出现的时候出现，永远等着嘲笑汤米的霉运。  
“别冲他笑，菲利普。”或许这次也不是完全的霉运吧，“英国人这么说就是‘你们看起来像屎’的意思。”  
但菲利普还是笑了，他没办法不回以微笑。

END


End file.
